The unexpected
by Fire Women Slayer
Summary: Natsu returns from a job but is then almost killed by Fairy Tail for failing another job. However, this would help him find his mates, all of them.
1. Chapter 1 V2

Hi guys, been awhile. I decided to completely rewrite my entire story so far since it was lacking in my new writing skill. The plot will be the same but the level of detail and logic will be increased. Lastly, I'll still be taking suggestions. The chapters will be shorter at the start but still have the same plot; there will be more chapters.

* * *

In the last month, Natsu has had some trouble with jobs. So far he has failed all 6 of them. This annoyed the guild by surprising amounts, causing them to often ignore requests from Natsu. This has depressed Natsu like nothing else and Juvia, MiraJane and Wendy have also been feeling the same pain he felt.

His fail streak started when he won the grand magic games. Most wizards were extremely jealous of Natsu's strength and even avoided him. This didn't go unnoticed by Natsu and the 3 females who were disgusted at their fellow guild mate's actions.

Gray was being even worse than before and he started to approach Juvia. This, however, got him nothing as she would ignore him or tell him to be nicer to Natsu. This confused Gray by very large amounts.

Elfman called everyone, but Natsu, a man and tried to fight him constantly but this only got himself defeated with one punch. Lisanna called Natsu a show off whenever he tried to approach her. Mirajane was really hurt by their actions, seeing them unnecessary and false. This made her cry uncontrollably and run away but was still unknown.

Romeo stopped following in his footsteps and would act like Gray. He made many moves on Wendy but she would just sky-dragon's roar him out if the guild and almost Magnolia. People noticed Wendy's actions and started to wonder what was the reasons for her actions.

All of his jobs were set by the council and high level ss-class. The confusing part is that he did every job perfectly, no mistakes. However, the council marked all the jobs as failed and they said Natsu was helped by some strange demon or demon powers.

Natsu, of course, knew what they meant. E.N.D.

He hated the name and how Zeref always called him that. He wasn't some monster who loved to draw blood. He wasn't a monster who wanted to kill everyone. He wasn't E.N.D.

That's how everybody knew him, normal Natsu. And he wanted it to stay that way.


	2. Chapter 2 V2

**It's been a long time, hasn't it?**

 **After a long time, I'm now back with regular uploads of this story. Expect a chapter every 2 weeks, you will be notified if I can't meet the deadline. Now to the story changes.**

 **Major changes:**

 **The mates that are gone from the original=**

 **Sayla (difficult choice for me)**

 **Ultear**

 **Milliana**

 **Irene**

 **Wendy**

 **Wendy's actions, from the previous chapter, will be explained.**

 **Natsu's harem is:(The list is in order of dominance)**

 **Hisui**

 **Levi**

 **Mirajane**

 **Sayla**

 **Juvia**

 **Finally, I am willing to add 1 (2 at a push) more mates in if you guys really want them; suggest.**

 **Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Fairy Tail, but I do own this story and any OC's (if you want one)**

* * *

After realizing that his situation wasn't likely to improve anytime soon, Natsu decided to take a final job so he could work something out.

After the job

The job was nothing special. Protect an old lady from any harmful threats. Nothing at all, AT ALL, happened on this quest. Not even a fly came near her. This worried the dragon slayer, would something bad happen now, other than the quest from being classed as failed?

However, the most worrying thing about this quest was that Natsu hadn't been able to think of anything to help his current situation. The main reason to go on the quest. Now we find Natsu thinking about his current life.

"How did my life get this bad, oh yeah my hard work and their ridiculous jealousy" Natsu thought out loud while laying on a hard rock. Suddenly, a ghostly female figure popped up from Natsu's scarf.

"1st!?" Natsu shouted while trying to think of what to do. This figure had golden blond hair that reached her toes. She looked no older than twelve in height but she was the oldest in fairy tail.

"Hello, Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel. Man of power, wisdom and dragon heritage" Mavis greeted Natsu with a smile that could beat Natsu's on a good day.

"O-oh hello 1st, why are you h-here. D-don't take that in the wrong way though" Natsu said while trying to make himself sound not rude. Now, many would question the sudden stutter, the great Natsu never stutters but not many knew why he stuttered, by not many it was only him.

"It's fine, call me Mavis and I am here to tell, if not force, you to act soon" Mavis almost shouted, glaring daggers that could kill a man at him.

Natsu was, at first, confused by this. What did he have to act on and why so soon.

"W-what are you talking about Mavis" Natsu stuttered, all while having a faint red glow on his cheeks.

"You know exactly what I am talking about, E.N…"

"NO, don't call me that name, IT ISN'T ME" Natsu screamed at being called that name.

"Then mark the alpha, the place I called home isn't right at the moment and it isn't safe for you" Mavis warned the dragon slayer.

"B-but I can't, what about the two?" Natsu questioned the blonde

"They will be fine, do what must be done and then mark them"

After this little conversation, Mavis disappeared and Natsu knew what had to be done next but didn't expect what was about to happen.

At Fairy Tail as Natsu arrived

As the dem...dragon slayer entered the building he received death stares from everybody imaginable. Yet he didn't question it and just went to the bar. However, before he reached the bar a redhead and an old man could be heard from a mile away.

"NATSU!" Both screamed at him.

* * *

So, as always, review and the 3rd chapter will be out earlier than in 2 weeks, a little bonus for me being away for months. I know it doesn't compensate.


End file.
